Snog, Marry, Avoid
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: A little ONSHESHOT. After the chaos at the Music Festivl (Series 27, Episode 1) the team head down to the pub only to be open to some harsh judgements from holby's two new recruits. A little Fic which looks at TAMZIN and LOUISE as they eye up thier male colleagues. Please feel free to Read and Review xx


_**A / N – So, I thought I would try my hand at a different type of ONESHOT. I was watching Series 27 Episode 1 the other day and wondered what Louise and Tamzin would talk about down the pub after their first shift back in Holby. I am warming to Louise slightly (although I am not really feeling the whole 'Lixie' thing like GirlWednesday and Sarahloulabellx do) but still cannot stand Tamzin at all. I am not too happy with this fic, but I kinda promised myself I would try at writing for other characters at least once this week. **_

_**Anyway, I will let the reviews be the judge - here goes – Snog, Marry, Avoid! **_

It was the end of a very long shift for them all, especially for Holby's two newest recruits. They had been thrown in at the deep end somewhat and were all too ready to head down to the pub for a few drinks to let their hair down as well as survey their new kingdom, more importantly for two single ladies – the male talent.

Louise and Tamzin felt a little like outsiders as they sat together at a table in the corner watching their co workers file into the neighbouring pub heading straight for the bar before taking their usual seats in the corner. Although they had both been part of Holby before, they were never really part of the 'gang'. They still were not quite sure how to take some of their new colleagues, so, decided to stick together commentating from the sidelines instead.

'So, what do you reckon then?' Louise asked as she continued to eye Noel and Big Mac who were clowning around by the bar with the peanuts.

'I think it will be alright, they all seem nice.' Tamzin replied eyeing the male workers in particular which didn't go unnoticed from Louise.

'Tamzin Bayle are you out to pull?' She asked laughing at Tamzins mock innocent expression.

'No, although it would be good, some of these male nurses and doctors are hot.' She replied giving Louise a wink. 'Been single for far too long me, I need a man in my life.'

This gave Louise an idea, 'Right, we are going to play a little game at their expense, Snog, Marry or Avoid?'

'You cannot be serious?' Tamzin said laughing slightly at the suggestion, 'We are not in school you know Louise.'

'Have you seen Noel and Big Mac recently? They turn the ED into a playground, no wonder reception is in the state it is. If ever there was playground activity, they are in the middle of it.' Louise remarked pointing over at the bar where they continued to play around like two school boys. 'We are new right, we don't really know anyone that well, but, from where we are sitting, we can make some pretty accurate judgements and have a laugh at our new colleagues expense at the same time.'

'You're on.' Tamzin replied taking another sip of her wine. Placing the glass down, she eyed the pub a mischievous grin forming on her face as she turned to Louise. 'You first, then. Big Mac, Noel and Charlie.'

'Eww, what a combination.'

'Go on then, it was your idea.' Tamzin scoffed before adding 'And you need to give a reason for your choices as well.'

Louise readjusted herself, 'Easy.' Taking time to scan the three men all stood by the bar; she formulated her response to Tamzin who couldn't wait to hear what she would say.

'Charlie, I would marry, he seems like a fair bloke, kind, caring, looks like he could take care of me, not like that before you say anything.' Louise quickly added the last bit before Tamzin could say anything. 'I would snog Noel, purely to shut him up and distract him from playing with those stupid toys. I would avoid Big Mac, can't stand fat people, they smell.'

'You don't hold back do you?'

'Nope, now your turn, Tom, Fletch and Dylan?'

'I would avoid Fletch cos he is married with kids, I would snog Dylan purely because I don't want to marry him, I think he would be a nightmare, but I would happily marry Tom, that way I could snog him as well.'

'Oh you have it bad.' Louise commented noticing Tamzin going slightly red as she spoke of Tom.

'OK, Lloyd, Jeff or the elusive Mr Jordan?' Tamzin suggested turning so she could enjoy Louise's facial expression even more.

Louise screwed up her face at all of these suggestions, in her opinion, Holby had nothing to offer her in the male department, Tamzin's three options just proved that.

'I would avoid Mr Jordan, simply because I don't know him, he could be a right pain and arrogant, although, he is probably loaded. Hang on, I've changed my mind, I would marry him only because he has money and keep me in the manner of which I am accustomed.'

'You gold digger.' Tamzin replied.

'I would have to snog Lloyd, purely because Jeff is too old, so I guess I will avoid him.'

'Oh he isn't that bad.'

'Really? Right, same three for you then?' Louise smirked.

Tamzin didn't need much time to think of her reply, 'Mr Jordan, marry, for the same reason as you, avoid Lloyd, he is too self centred for me, and I would snog Jeff although I would have to do it quickly and run off before Dixie caught me.'

'Why would it matter to what she thought?'

'Aye?' A sudden dawning came over Tamzin, 'You don't know do you?'

'Know what?'

'She is married to him Louise. I don't think I want to get on the wrong side of my boss just yet.'

'Yeah, forgot they were married, although what the hell does he see in her?'

The two of them turned once more to look at the bar that was slowly filling up with Holby staff, Noel and Big Mac were still messing around with the peanuts, Charlie was talking to Dylan who looked completely uninterested in everything, Zoe and Linda were having a laugh over a bottle of wine while Fletch was obviously trying to convince Lloyd to come out on the tiles with him.

The door opened once more revealing two couples walking in, one of which caused Tamzin to blush and the other, Louise to cringe.

'What is he doing with her?' Tamzin whispered gesturing to Sam and Tom who had walked in together.

'Should be you with him Tams, not her?' Louise said eyeing up the couple as they approached the bar. 'If I were you, I would catch him while you still can, before she gets her claws in too deep.'

'Maybe I need another drink or two first.' Tamzin replied before noticing Louise screw her face up even more, looking away in disgust.

'What's up?' Tamzin asked.

'That is disgusting.'

'What is?' she asked looking around at the pub to try and guess what Louise was going on about.

'Those two, I tell you Tams, I don't know what he sees in her.'

Tamzin realised that Louise was talking about her two colleagues who were stood at the bar holding hands. 'Aw, its quite sweet actually.'

'No, it isn't, I tell you what Tams, I would watch her if I were you.'

'I think you have had a little too much to drink.'

'Haven't even started yet.' Louise replied staring at all of her new colleagues. 'Time to sort the wheat from the chaff.'

_**A / N – Yeah, amazing is it? Not too sure about posting really, but what have I got to lose? **_


End file.
